30 Ways To Annoy Inuyasha
by Kinneshi
Summary: A compilation of ways to annoy various Inuyasha characters including Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Sessohmeru, Kouga, and Jakken. R&R please.
1. Inuyasha

**30 Ways To Annoy Inuyasha**

30 Praise Sessohmeru

29 Call Kikyo a manwhore

28 Tell him that kaede is more powerful than Kikyo

27 Tell him that Myoga is more threatening than him

26 Make up a song called "Inuyasha the Weak Hanryu"

25 Call him a mutt

24 Tell him Koga and Kagome are engaged

23 Pull his ears

22 Dress him a girl resulting in Miroku touching him

21 When he's sick, call a vet

20 Play with Tetsaiga

19 Call him Sessy's li'l bro

18 Dress Shippo like him

17 Tell him his show sucks

16 Ask him if the reason he still didn't kill Naraku is because he loves him

15 Pretend you destroyed the well while Kagome in is her own era

14 Say "sit" 10 million times and see if he goes through the center of the earth

13 Tell him to stop dressing up and point to his ears

12 Spank him with the flat side of tetsaiga

11 Insult his mother

10 Ask him if he's having Jakotsu's child

9 Ask him if he ahs fleas

8 Starve him

7 Hid the jewel shards form him

6 Tell him that Bankotsu should have beaten him

5 Re-enact the "children avert your eyes scene" in front of him

4 Call him a wimpy mangy hound

3 Reword "feeling this" by Blink 182 to include his and Kagome's names

2 Cut his nails

1 Embroider the firerat robe with flowers, lace, beads, sequins, and bells that ring every time he moves


	2. Kagome

30 Ways To Annoy Kagome

insult her cooking

hit Shippo (who would want to)

give her a pic of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing

break her bike

tease her about Hojo

paint her face green and call her Jaken

steal her jewel shards

tell her Inuyasha cares more about Kikyo than her

keep pushing her into the well

tell her to put some clothes on

tell her Inuyasha watches her bathe

ask her if she's engaged to Koga

flirt with Inuyasha

cut her hair so she looks like Akane from Ranma ½

ask her how many times has she slept with Inuyasha

tell her to stop cheating with Sessohmeru

dress up as Inuyasha and flirt with random girls

call her a ditz

call her an animal abuser

tell her to stop being a matchmaker and worry about her own relationships (cough cough…Koga, Hojo, Inuyasha)

kill Inuyasha with tetsaiga and say he saw her face and died, then bring him back to life with the tensaiga which was conveniently stolen

vandalize (without harming) the great tree in the modern and feudal era

ask her if she committed adultery or bigamy

tease her cat

dress up like Kikyo

tell her friends lies about Inuyasha

tell her friends that she's too stoned to come to school most of the time

poke her and act innocent..repeatedly

ask her who the father is

ask how many fraternity tests she take


	3. Extra Part 1

Author's Note: Here are some extra ways to annoy Inuyahsa.

when he's in the modern era, take a pic and edit it in photo shop so he looks like a woman

kill Naraku or his children and gloat about it

steal his firerat robe

for Christmas, give him a dog or cat

ask if he's a cat

call him a pervert


	4. Sango

30 Ways To Annoy Sango

Hi, sorry for making you wait but I finally finished it…and I already finished Chapter 5!

Note: _italics_ were made by my sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha T.T

_paint hirakos to look like a demon_

_kept taking Kohaku's jewel shard out then putting it in_

tell her Miroku has several wives

_run up to Miroku and yell daddy_

kidnap Kirara

tell Miroku when she's taking a bath

_dress up as her and mimic everything she does_

sew a pocket in Miroku's robe and put bad pic's in it

steal hirakos

call her macho chick

_ask her if she wears tights cuz she wants to try out for the part of Romeo_

pull her hair

name all the prostitutes Miroku tried to buy (make sure you don't have anything planned after this)

crash Kagome's bike into her

keep stepping on the back of her heels

_tell her you slayed Naraku while she was sleeping_

_when she wakes up, tell her that she slept for a decade and that Miroku and Inuyasha went gay_

_scream "rape" every time she comes near you, but deliberately run towards her_

say that Miroku was so desperate that he tried to rape Kirara

spread the rumor that she's a lesbian

_tell her that Fluffy killed Kohaku and Naraku raped his dead body_

kick her and run

draw a pic of her and make it ugly and evil (like a witch. ..cough...cough…Kikyo…screams and runs away)

8. ask her if Fluffy's her role model cuz they both wear pink eye shadow

sing "Dirty Little Secrets" every time Miroku comes near her

ask her if she likes it when Kagome's gone cuz she has two guys

_keep saying "I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm nauseous" (like in courage the cowardly dog)_

paint her face like a clown

_jump on her back and pretend she's a horse and sing "Yankee Doodle"_

sing the American national anthem (Star Spangled Banner) every five minutes

1. give her a "fine" for Kirara "peeing" on a fire hydrant

Sorry for making you wait, so I have an extra.

_every time someone says Miroku's name, say bleep like it's being censored_


	5. Sessohmeru

30 Ways To Annoy Sessohmeru

Italics were inspired by my sister

_Tell him that in most cases, it takes a real man to wear pink eye shadow but besides Sango, no one else wears it_

Follow him around and say "fluffy" constantly

_Pin a tail on his butt and sin "put a tail on his butt and call it macaroni" to the tune of Yankee Doodle_

Tell him that he's out classed by Inuyasha

Tell him Jakken is Inuyasha's follower now

_Cling to his leg and call him mommy_

_Tape a Santa hat to his head and jump in his lap and tell him you want a "pin the tail on fluffy" game_

Sing the "I'm too sexy for my shirt" song

_Force him to go trick-or-treating and when someone asks what his costume is, tell them he's a woman dressed as a man_

_Glue playboy bunny ears to his head_

Cut his clothing

_Sing the "she wore an itsy bitsy teeny tiny yellow polka dot bikini for the first time today" thing_

Tell everyone that the great Lord Sessohmeru is a weak hanryu

Put a "kick me" sign on his stomach

Repeat everything he says

Steal his sword (the painful one)

Tell him that he failed demon school and that he has no right to carry a sword

Throw flowers at him

Kidnap the dragon thing

Insult his father and mention that his failure is also in his veins because they share blood

Whip him

Cut his hair

Braid it with beads

Edit pictures of him and Jakken

Ask if he's gay because he keeps turning girls away

Keep pestering him to look at his sword and when he gives in, say you weren't interested to begin with

Draw a crescent moon on you forehead screaming, "I am Lord Sessohmeru! Give me all your hair products!

Run around screeching, "I am Batman!" (or Kankuro..from Naruto)

Introduce him as Miss Sesshy

Defeat him in battle

No updates until I get 15 reviews...I know that that's alot but I really would appreciate them

thanx

Mysticangel27


	6. AN

I know that this is wasting a chapter, but I want to hold a vote. Choose one and I'll try my best to make a chapter on that person.

Kikyo

Jakken

Naraku

Or if there is someone that your really really want.

thank–you

Mysticangel27


	7. Koga

I'm SO SORRY it took so long..i tried updating sat. but the computer wouldn't cooperate takes out baseball bat and i think i'll try jakken next...kikyo is really hard. then naraku.

I'm going to post a really funny review and i take NO credit for it cuz it's all Doggy Ears n Emily--thanx so much 4 ur rev

finally, if ur annonymous and u have a name..USE IT...and for members..DON'T be lazy, just sign in cuz it only takes like 10 sec to type your login crap

FullMetalDemonCross: get on with ur story u loser

Me: i won't review Neji's Kitten or the others

FMDC: so

Me: i can hack into ur account -muah ha ha- Hi Charmaine!

FMDC: -pouts-

Me: so on with the forbidden list

30 Ways to Annoy Koga (Kouga)

30.Tell him that he has to marry Aayame

29.Tell him Kagome favors Inuyasha

28.Innocently say that Inuyasha raped Kagome

27.Pull his tail

26.Take his jewel shards

25.Kidnap Ginta and Hakaku

24.Give them jewel shards so it's Koga saying, "wait for me"

23.Ask him if he ever heard of underwear and wears it

22.If he says no, put a thong on his head

21.Ask why he ears a skirt and if he "likes a healthy breeze 'round hi privates" (Harry potter)

20.Ask him if Shippo is his child over and over

19.Say Inuyasha is better than Koga to everyone you see

18.Throw a bone and tell him to be a good dog and fetch it (the point is that he's a wolf)

17.Cut his ponytail and blame it on Inuyasha

16.Insult wolves

15.Poke his head until he gets a headache

14.Kick his legs

13.Sing "Koga and Aayame sitting in a tree…"

12.Tell him you killed Naraku

11.Ask him if you can braid his hair

10.Keep asking him if he remembers when he saved Aayame

9.Ask him how many demons he killed and say that Inuyasha killed more

8.Tell him that Inuyasha has already seen Kagome naked

7.Tell him you slaughtered the wolf clans

6.Dress up as him and declare yourself a hanryou

5.Ask him how old he is, then interrupt him and say that he's too old for Kagome

4.Ask if his parents are Naraku and Kikyo (great pairing lol)

3.Kick him where it hurts

2.Dress up as Inuyasha

1.Force Ginta and Hakaku to dress up as Koga and Inuyasha and then kiss (poor them)

PS….I'm changing my name to MyStikAngEl27


	8. Doggy Ears n Emily

jakken-  
rin  
rins cute hair  
rins cute red flowery dress  
rins cute little voice  
sheshy wen he says "Leave Rin alone" umm...  
rin  
flowers  
red (rin and inuyasha he he)  
inuyasha  
rin  
little girls such as (Rin)  
trix cuz they remind him of rin  
red candles (Inuyahsa Rin)  
naraku (i guess)  
playing games (with rin he likes to play games with sesshy wink wink nudge nudge)  
phone books  
cherry medicine  
rin  
kill rin and tell sesshy that he did it  
kill rin. tell him she dead adn just when hes all happy bring her back to life with tensaiga  
paint his room red with white flowers and put permanant pics of rin everywhere  
rin

ok that 23 lol i was bored so i helped a little heh heh

thank you so much Doggy Ears n Emily!


	9. Kikyo

so sorry for the long wait..but i think this is the last chapter...maybe i'll add bonus later..review please!.. and yes, i changed my name for the last time hopefully XP

Disclaimer: i wish you were a pinata

30 Ways To Annoy Kikyo

30. chant clay pot bitch

29. tell her that Kagome is stronger than her

28. tell her that not even make-up would help her

27.keep saying that kaede hates her for what she did

26.cut her hair and dye it white

25.steal her bow and arrows

24. put a sign on her back that says "kiss me, i'm a whore"

23.kill more demons than her

22. hire someone to rape inuyasha so it looks like he forogot all about her

21. taint the jewel

20. tell her that you want to be a human then say that they're too weak

19. boil her in a pot of butter and yell "chubby mcchubby"

18. ask some guy to go up and ask how much she charges

17. dangle a donut in her face

16. dress as Inuyasha or Kagome and moon her

15. tell her "its no wonder you can't get a guy, you look like a grandma"

14. tell her thta Priestess Midoriko is better

13. ask if she's seen Naraku lately, if she knows what you mean

12. ask her if she's a demon over and over again

11. tell her to go back to hell

10. throw mud at her

9. poke her and ask if she's fired (cuz she's made of clay)

8. give her blue eyeshadow

7. hug Inuyasha and sing "We Belong Together"

6. sing "feeling this" in kagome and inuyasha's voices

5. edit a tape of inuyasha and kagome so it's similar to Icha Icha Paradise

4. keep asking her why seh stuffs a bra if she's a man

3. as her if she's transexual

2. give her a fur cap and tell her to go hunt 'coons

1. sharpen a stick and run it through her arm, then ask her if she died yet..repeat, in various places

review or shippo will cry!

-XinnocentXavengerX


End file.
